Loucura
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: As vezes o inimigo pode ter uma arma mais perigosa e inesperada. A Loucura.


**Loucura**

**Rd. 53 3170w**

**Annapolis, Maryland - 8:00 p.m.**

Um som de campainha persistente, corta a musica clássica que se escuta ao fundo, em um apartamento organizado, surge uma mulher atordoada com o barulho da campainha caminhava de forma rápida em direção a porta, olha pelo olho magico, e tira todas as travas e abre a porta, ao abrir se depara com um homem praticamente atordoado, e mostrando uma certa satisfação em seu rosto, e ele fala:

- Scully, encontramos o homem.

- Que homem?

- O Homem responsável por todas as tragédias que aconteceram conosco a mais ou menos três anos.

- Alex Krycek?

- Isso mesmo.

- E ele foi preso?

- Ai está a triste noticia, não podemos prende-lo, falta de provas.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo, ele está em liberdade.

- Mas como?

- Eu só vim avisa-la, cuide-se.

- Está bem.

- Tchau Scully!

- Tchau Mulder!

Scully fecha a porta com uma expressão de medo do que poderia vir acontecer, agora tudo parecia tão claro e tão obvio, instintivamente Scully caminha até a janela e vê um carro negro parado em frente a seu , aquele carro já estava se tornando uma coisa natural, ele ficava estacionado lá a noite toda, mas de dia ele desaparecia, mas ela nem dava importância, achava aquilo uma mera desconfiança corriqueira.

Na manhã seguinte Scully fez como todos os dias, saiu de seu prédio, entrou no carro e saiu, mas desta vez havia uma grande diferença, alguém acompanhava os seus passos de um apartamento de um prédio que ficava em frente ao seu, por traz dos binóculos que espionavam Scully apareceu o rosto de Alex Krycek, ele se vira e caminha até uma parede onde havia fotos de Scully em todos os ângulos: Ela saindo de casa, ela entrando, ela passeando pelo seu apartamento. Fotos que retratavam o seu cotidiano, e sobre uma mesa um sistema de escuta telefônica e um telefone com um ousado aparelho que desvia rastreadores de ligação.

**Prédio do Quartel General do FBI**

**Washington d.c - 8:00 a.m.**

Ao entrar na sala Scully se depara como sempre com a sala vazia, e senta-se, mas derrepente se assusta com um Mulder entrando enfurecido batendo a porta, e ela pergunta:

- O que há Mulder?

- Falei com Skinner em relação ao Krycek, o Bureau não pode fazer nada.

- Eu sabia.

- E você não viu nada de suspeito? Alguém rondando a sua casa?

- Não, nada.

- Eu queria agarrar esse malandro do Krycek, mas não posso.

- Calma Mulder, tudo tem seu tempo.

Scully estava sentada ao computador digitando alguns relatórios, até que o telefone toca, ela atende e uma pessoa do outro lado fala "Eu amo você", e a pessoa desliga o telefone, ela pensa logo em Frohike, e ficou furiosa, derrepente Mulder entra na sala, e ela fala em tom de brincadeira:

- Seu amigo Frohike não toma jeito.

- O que ele fez agora?- Mulder curioso pergunta.

- Ligou para cá e sussurrou alguma coisa no telefone.- Fala Scully com um tom mais serio.

- Foi é, deixa para lá parceira, coisa de criança. - Falou Mulder querendo não demostrar interesse, mas ele não resiste e pergunta - O que ele falou?

- Só eu te amo.

- Coisa de Frohike.

- Mulder eu vou lá fora entregar esse relatório para Skinner não quer que eu traga alguma coisa?

- Obrigado, mas eu não quero nada.

Quando Scully saiu, ele imediatamente ligou para sede dos Pistoleiros Solitários, e quem atende Byers, e Mulder fala furioso:

- Aonde está o terceiro pateta?

- O que Mulder?

- Onde está aquele amigo cuja a única função é ficar assediando as mulheres?

- Um momento já vou chama-lo.- Byers foi e chamou Frohike que veio prontamente atender o telefone.

- Desliga a escuta - disse Mulder furioso - Vamos desligue a escuta.

- Pronto já desliguei. - Disse Frohike.

- É mentira.

- Está bom, pronto.

- Assim é melhor.

- O que há velho amigo?

- Você vai ficar até quando ligando para Scully, importunando a vida dela?

- Amigo eu não ligo para ela a muito tempo, desde quando ela mudou o numero do telefone.

- Então não foi você que ligou a pouco?

- Não.

- Droga, quem deve ser então?

- Velho amigo essa resposta eu não posso dá, mas de uma coisa eu sei.

- O que é?

- Você está com ciúmes da Scully.

- Ciúmes eu?

- Sim.

- De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Acalme-se velho amigo, eu já reparei que entre você e Scully a algo muito forte, que ultrapassa a amizade.

- Tchau Frohike!

- Tchau Raposa!

Mulder desliga o telefone e fica pensando, Scully derrepente entra na sala, e Mulder fala:

- Comece a se preocupar, não era o Frohike.

- O que Mulder?

- Quem ligou não era o Frohike, e eu mandei ver, e você andou me escondendo isso.

- O que Mulder?

- As ligações misteriosas que alguém esta fazendo para cá e para a sua casa.

- Não é nada, só é trote.

- Não é assim como pensa a pessoa que está te ligando, está ligando de um telefone publico da esquina de sua casa.

- Como descobriu?

- Do PBX do FBI, falei com o pessoal e mandei rastrear as ligações, Scully por que escondeu isso de mim?

- Eu não queria deixar você preocupado.

- E ainda está me escondendo algo de que não sei?

- Nada, só era isso.

- Você suspeita de alguém?

- Não, ele disfarça a voz.

- E ele sempre diz a mesma coisa?

- Sim, sempre.

- Então vá para casa descansar já é seis horas da tarde, isso não é justo.

- Está bem, tchau Mulder!

- Tchau Scully!

**Rd. 53 3170w**

**Annapolis, Maryland - 7:00 p.m.**

Quando Scully chagou ao corredor do seu apartamento viu que havia alguém encostado a sua porta, ela foi se aproximando, quando a pessoa se vira era Alex Krycek, ela corre em direção ao elevador e ele a persegue, até que a alcança e a segura pelo braço, e a puxa e fala:

- Vamos até o seu apartamento, eu quero falar com você, ao entrar no apartamento.

- Eu não vim fazer mal a você.

- Então o que veio fazer?

- Falar com você.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre o que sinto.

- O que?

- Eu a amo Scully, é por isso que eu voltei, para falar com você, eu me redimo, depois de tudo o que fiz a você, me sinto tão culpado, desde quando eu levei vocês até a mala com a pedra, eu me apaixonei por você, e esse tempo todo que passei longe de você, serviu para nutrir um amor que tenho por você, eu te amo muito, era eu que vinha ligando para você, era o meu carro que ficava parado toda a noite a sua porta para tomar conta de você.- Scully diante de tantas revelações sentou-se, e ficou paralisada, diante tudo o que ouvia e de que ouvia, aquilo tudo.

- Krycek, não venha com mais um de seus truques sujos.

- Truque sujo, eu não mentiria em relação a isso.

- Krycek você matou a minha irmã.

- Mas aquele era outro Krycek, eu posso ajudar Mulder e principalmente você.

- Mas não trara a minha irmã de volta.

- Eu me arrependo muito.

- Saia da minha casa.

- Está bem - Krycek sai e Scully o acompanha, mas derrepente ele se vira para Scully a puxa e dá um beijo ardente, ela sem querer retribui, e ele fala - Só Mulder que não ver tanta beleza, e não tenta obite-la para si.

Scully espantada e ainda paralisada, pelo ato do homem, ela vê ele entrar no elevador e sumir.

**Prédio do Quartel General do FBI**

**Washington d.c - 8:30 a.m.**

Scully está sentada na mesa da sala dela e de Mulder, até que Mulder entra e a encontra pensativa e com os dedos nos lábio, parecia enfeitiçada. Mulder entra e não fala nada, até que Scully parece que acorda e fala:

- Bom dia Mulder!

- Bom dia!

- E as ligações?

- Que ligações?

- Ei Scully! Acorda!

- Sim fale.

- As ligações misteriosas como vão?

- Terminaram. - Ao falar isso o telefone atende e Scully atende - Scully!

- Eu quero vê-la a pouco na sua sala e de Mulder, livre-se dele rápido.

- Não sei se vai dar, mas é melhor não arriscar o meu trabalho.

- Mas tenho algumas provar para entregar-lhe.

- Não dá para ser em outro lugar?

- Aonde?

- Não sei escolha.

- No memorial Lincon.

- Está bem.

- Daqui a 1 hora, sem Mulder.

- Mas vou preparada.

- Sem armas.

- Eu não vou.

- Está bem.

- Então me espere lá.

Ao desliga o telefone Mulder, pergunta:

- Mais uma ligação misteriosa?

- Não era um amigo, eu acho.

- Sei amigo.

- Eu tenho que ir, depois eu volto. - Scully sai e Mulder fica pensando.

**Memorial Abraão Lincon**

**Washington d.c - 3:00 p.m.**

Quando ela chega, Krycek está lá a sua espera, mas por trás de algumas arvores surge Mulder, que estava espionando a parceira.

- Está aqui.

- O que é isso?

- Documentos muito importantes, como o rapto de Samantha Mulder.

- Deixa eu conferir. - Scully tira do envelope os papeis confere. - Está bem, obrigada.

Krycek puxa Scully e a beija, e por trás das arvores um Mulder furioso e triste, sai com alguma lagrimas nos olhos, e Scully empurra Krycek e fala - Nunca mais repita isso.

**Prédio do Quartel General do FBI**

**Washington d.c - 5:00 p.m.**

Ao chegar na sala dela e de Mulder, Mulder estava sentado, ela chega feliz e coloca em cima da mesa o envelope e fala:

- Está aqui o seu Santo Grau.

- O que tem ai?

- Toda a verdade que procura.

- Será que tem toda mesmo.

- Sim.

- Como pode?

- O que?

- Me trair Scully.

- Eu não estou entendendo.

- Está entendendo perfeitamente.

- Ligações misteriosas? Você queria me desviar do seu propósito.

- O que há Mulder?

- Memorial Lincon não lhe diz nada?

- Mulder mas deixa eu explicar.

- Scully está claro, eu vi, você e o seu namoradinho, o Krycek, e com certeza esse papeis são falsos, é mais uma armadilha para mim.

- Mulder eu nunca enganei você.

- Será mesmo?

- Que pessoa maluca pegaria um câncer só por um plano.

- Mas será que existiu câncer?

- Está bem Mulder, agarre-se em seus conhecimentos, e lembre-se, eu me demito.

**7:00 p.m.**

Mulder já um pouco alcoolizado, foi até a sede dos Pistoleiros, ao entrar Frohike o senta em uma poltrona, e fala:

- O que houve velho amigo?

- Ela me traiu.

- Quem?

- Scully.

- Viu não quis ela, ela foi procurar outros homens.

- Mas justo Alex Krycek.

- O que cara?

- Isso eu vi os dois se encontrando e se beijando no memorial Lincon.

- E cara isso é serio.

- Será que ela me enganou por seis anos.

- Cara, eu acho que ela nunca o enganaria, só eu sei o quanto ela sentiu nas varias vezes que desapareceu, e quando descobriu que você já tinha namorado a Diana foi horrível.

- Então o que foi?

- Lá sei, o que ela te disse?

- Disse que ele teria uns documentos para entrega-la, documentos que continham toda a verdade que eu tanto procurava.

- Onde estão os documentos?

- Eu queimei.

- E se forem os verdadeiros?

- Vai ser a maior burrada da minha vida.

- E a Scully?

- Tivemos uma briga feia, ela pediu demissão.

- Cara você foi muito precipitado, pelo que conheço ela se tudo que ela falou for verdade, mesmo que implore, eu acho que ela nunca mais volta, ai vai ficar sem os papeis, sem ela.

- Amigo, ela me traiu.

- Eu não acho isso, ela sempre passou a imagem de pessoa integra.

- E se eu cometi uma injustiça?

- Só tem um jeito.

- Qual?

- Dizer tudo que sente.

**Prédio do Quartel general do FBI**

**Washington d.c - 8:00 p.m.**

Enquanto isso Scully está na sala do FBI, guardando tudo que é seu para ir, até que ela senta na cadeira e olha tudo em sua volta e começa a lembrar tudo que viveu ali, até que o telefone toca os seus pensamentos, ela fica em duvida se deveria atender, poderia ser Mulder, mas ela atende, e era Krycek, e ela fala:

- Você conseguiu o que queria.

- O que?

- Mulder não acredita mais em mim, e ele não quer me ver mais na frente dele, eu te odeio Alex Krycek.- Scully desliga o telefone, com raiva. Acomoda a caixa em um canto da sala e sai. Ela estava disposta a entregar a carta de demissão no outro dia, pois aquele já tinha sido péssimo demais para ela.

Alex Krycek tentou concerta o seu erro, então ligou para Mulder e fala:

- Mulder sou eu Krycek, ela não tem culpa, eu que disse que a amava e quis ajuda-la mais acabei, complicando, ela nunca o traiu, ela o ama muito, por isso foi lá, para lhe ajudar.

Mulder desliga o celular e fala para Frohike:

- Você estava certo, e agora?

- Amigo faça o que acha melhor.

**Rd. 53 3170w**

**Annapolis, Maryland - 3:00 a.m.**

Mulder vai até o apartamento de Scully e abre a porta com a chave mestra, ele caminha até o quarto dela e encontra ela dormindo placidamente em sua cama, ele senta-se em uma poltrona no escuro e espera ela acordar.

**5:00 a.m.**

Scully derrepente acorda de um pesadelo, e olha para o lado e vê um vulto sentado em seu sofá, olhou fixamente tentando descobrir quem era, a pessoa levantou-se e foi caminhando em sua direção, ela sacou o revolver, na escuridão do seu quarto não conseguia destinguir quem era, a pessoa foi e sentou-se a beira de sua cama, Scully parecia está hipnotizada pelo perfume da pessoa, era um perfume conhecido, essa pessoa chegou tirou a arma de sua mão e colocou-a sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e se aproximou dela selando os seus lábios com um doce beijo, ele vai e ascende o abajur, e em seu rosto forma-se a expressão de espanto e ela fala:

- Mulder?

- Desculpa Scully entra assim sem avisar. Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas para você.

- Mulder você duvidou de mim.

- Mas foi ciúme que eu senti e com isso fiquei cego, desculpa o erro foi meu eu juro que não farei mas isso.

- E como mudou de idéia?

- Krycek me ligou e disse tudo.

- Krycek?

- Sim ele mesmo.

- Disse que se ele contasse a verdade eu o deixaria livre, e aceitei o acordo.

- Mulder mas...- Mulder a interrompe e coloca se dedo sobre os seus lábios.

- Não diga nada.

- Mulder eu só queria dizer que eu tenho a copia dos arquivos, e eu li e lá já tinha tudo o que sabíamos, os teste, os clones, e muito mais, mas o que ainda falta saber não está lá.

- Filho da mãe nos enrolou.

- Não, só foi um sinal dele de que estamos no caminho certo.

Mulder e Scully se beijam.

**Fim**

**Data: **17/11/1999

7


End file.
